Pooh's Adventures with Felix the Cat
Pooh's Adventures with Felix the Cat is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures series that is the first of many spin-offs of Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series. It will be released on YouTube, with some episodes being on Pandora TV, considering that most of the Felix the Cat cartoons are in the public domain. Episodes Season 1 * Feline Follies * The Hypnotists * Out of Luck Season 2 * Pooh and Felix Save the Day * Pooh and Felix in the Swim * Pooh and Felix Get Revenge * Pooh and Felix Mind the Kid * Pooh and Felix Turn the Tide * Pooh and Felix Fifty-Fifty * Pooh and Felix Lend a Hand * Pooh and Felix in the Bone Age * The Ghost Breakers (see Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series) * Pooh and Felix Win Out * Pooh and Felix Try for Treasure * Pooh and Felix Revolt * Pooh and Felix Get Broadcasted * Pooh and Felix in Hollywood * Pooh and Felix in Fairyland * Pooh and Felix Laugh Last * Pooh and Felix Go A-Hunting * Pooh and Felix Out of Luck * Pooh and Felix 'Hyp' the Hippo * Pooh Helps Felix Double for Darwin * Pooh Helps Felix Find Out * Pooh Helps Felix Pinch the Pole * Pooh and Felix Find 'em Fickle * Pooh and Felix All Balled Up * Pooh and Felix Bring Home the Bacon * Pooh and Felix Go West * Pooh and Felix Get All Puzzled * Pooh and Felix Follow the Swallows * Pooh and Felix Get Their Fill * Pooh and Felix Monkey With Magic * Pooh and Felix Get the Can * Pooh and Felix Dope it Out * The Bear, The Cat, and The Kit Season 3 * Pooh and Felix the Cat Trifle With Time * The Cold Rush * Eats are West * Pooh and Felix the Cat Miss Their Swiss * Two-Lip Time * Land O' Fancy * Pooh and Felix the Cat Burst a Bubble * Pooh and Felix Dine and Pine * Pedigreedy * Germ Mania * Pooh and Felix the Cat Duck Their Duty * Jack From All Trades * The Non-Stop Fright * Flim Flam Films * Switches Witches (see Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series) * No Fuelin' * Daze and Knights * Uncle Tom's Crabbin * Whys and Other Whys * Pooh and Felix the Cat Hit the Deck * The Smoke Scream * Japanicky * Polly-tics * Comicalamities * Sure-Locked Homes * Eskimotive * Arabiantics * Outdoor Indore * Futuritzy * Astronomeows (aka Astronomeous) Season 4 * False Vases * One Good Turn * Romeeow * April Maze * Forty Winks * Oceantics * Skulls and Sculls (see Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series) * Tee Time * The Goose That Laid the Golden Egg * Neptune Nonsense * Winnie the Pooh introduces Felix the Cat to Bold King Cole (see Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series) Season 5 * Links Season 1 Season 2 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx-16UqEb_o Season 3 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRGicU8DvUk Season 4 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOkdpsduFps *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8yWjppXef8 Season 5 *